Insanely overcome
by Erixil
Summary: On hold [vintifa] Aeris is back. Tifa must save Vincents broken self. AerisSephiroth, CidShera, CloudYuffie
1. The beginnings

This means character thoughts-'thinking'  
Vincents' beasts talks to him with symbol- /I'm chaos..../  
Note:Vincent has fights with his inner beasts  
  
*By the way Kalm's inn is bigger now, with a bar and stuff, you'll figure it out  
*This is right before the crater!  
  
I love Vincent soooo much, but I don't know if I got his or the team's personalities right, the thing is I tried.  
  
Cloud/???(Yuffie?)  
Aeris/Septhiroth  
Tifa/Vincent  
Maybe some Cid/Shera  
Disclaimer don't own anything  
The full moon burned brightly in the night sky. Crimson eyes gazed upon its white beauty, his jet-black hair blowing along his red cloak, in the gentle wind. Vincent, heard the Kalm's inn clock binning at the stroke of twelve. He'd been outside gazing at the moon, for a least two hours now, 'Maybe I'll go inside....' A manic's voice shot though Vincent head at that very moment /Why torture yourself? Just kill them all and leave....KILL......Hehehe...../ Vincent cursed at Hojo and himself, to have urges to kill like this sometimes....."Hellmasker..leave me alone, I don't kill frie-..........team mates" Vincent swiftly jumped down from the inn's roof, landed with knees barely bent, turned to grasp the inn's door knob when Chaos' voice growled lowly ....you almost said it, never will they be your friends...you'll be alone with us forever, who could care for a thing like you? /  
Vincent just.......stopped in mid-grasp, 'maybe he's right....' Death Gagias' voice boomed /You know he's right.../   
Next morning.....  
  
"I think it be wise not to wake those three..."   
"Whatever, Red they need to get up any way, besides it's a good time to payback on Cloud....hehe" Young Yuffie, pushed back her chair and walked up the stairs, moments later Barrets,Cids and Clouds yells flowed down the stairs. Yuffie barely touched the steps as she swooped down them, and out the inn's door. "Where's that @$%$@# Child!" Cid yelled as he trudged down the steps pulling his boots on "She is dead!" He was also followed down by Cloud and Barret, who looked really pissed, and ready to kill. To end some chaos, Aeris got up from her chair, as Cloud came down the stairs, and gently grabbed his head and planted a deep kiss on his lips. This cooled him down. Tifa, who was presently sitting on a bench at the breakfast table, sighed and started poking at her food. Red noticed this.  
  
"Man, Cloud that looks pretty sweet.." yawned a black cat,as he woke from his mog sleeping place "Wish you would share.." "Sorry cait, Aeris's mine only" cloud pulled Tifa closer to him. "Yeah, yeah, save that shit for later, I gota' eat, I'm straving!" Cid flopped his body down next to Red Xlll, who looked at him with a reluctant face " Yuffie and Vincent are not here, we need to wait" "Yuffie already ate and shes' hiding from you three......probably on the highwind...." Tifa presently pointed at the now sitting Cloud, Barret and Cid. "And for Vincent, who knows where he is and besides I don't think he even went to sleep last night anyway" Stated Cloud The team nodded in agreement, and dug in. "So....where....to next..........cloud?" Muffled Barret Though chews, "Well, we need more information on Sethiroth, that might help us beat him" Said cloud as he swallowed the rest of his food "I was thinking the Shrina mansion, Because of all those books in the lab in the basement..........I wanna take Red Xlll with me, how about it red?"  
Red Xlll turned his head to Cloud and nodded "Anyone else wanna go?" The inn's door opened and a figure appeared in the sunrise's shadow "I will go where ever the next destination is, I don't care where" Vincent flopped down, as he said this, next to Tifa and grabbed the nearest bowl that had food in it, and piled all of it onto his plate. Pointing at Vincents plate, Cloud asked "You gonna eat all that?" "That's why I put it there" Said Vincent as he started to pile in a good amount into his mouth(Yes, with a fork)  
Everyone watched Vincent eat large amounts of food, till the Cid blurted out "Damn! How can you eat so much so fast!" Vincent had just finished eating, and looked at everybody with his usual expression. Tifa blushed "Sorry, Vincent we didn't mean to stare it's just........" "I don't think we've ever seen a skinny man eat so much!"Cloud intervened. Vincent stood walked to the Inn's door, turned and said "Food is energy, and staring I have gotten used to. I'll be in the Highwind, we should make haste" with that he exited the Inn. "Wouldn't just make more sense if we all go?"Aeris reasoned. Cloud nodded Everyone felt bad for being rude, that Cid was 'elected' to apologize, since he had said something first. So while everyone, presently at the Inn, got ready to depart, Cid went to find Vincent. He didn't have to look far. Because right at Kalms' entrance Vincent was leaning, with one hand, against a house. Glad he didn't need to go far, Cid walked over to Vincents facing back, " Hey Vince..we didn't mean to......uhh.....be so damn rude"  
'That'll get cloud off my @#$$ back' Cid thought happily, but then noticed Vincents short raspy breaths.  
  
/We told you......those people made fun of you.........they hate you/ 'No!' Vincent shouted at them, the beasts suddenly faded away as Cid Highwind approached. "What the #%$% was that!" Cid said as he partially swallowed his cigarette just trying to catch his breath from running a few feet. 'I mustn't lose control ever again..........like last time'  
"Vince!.........Vincent!"Cid put a hand on Vincents shoulder, Vincent shrugged his hand off. "I'm fine..........." Vincent walked towards the highwind "Vincent!" Cid shouted after him "Leave me alone................" Cid watched Vincent walk slowly to the Highwind which was 'parked' right outside Kalm. The team had come to Kalm after killing Hojo on their raid on Midgar. Cid turned to see that Tifa had seen most of that little episode, and was presently running over to Cid to see what had happened. "Cid, what was that?" Tifa stopped running as she reached Cid. Cid looked back at the Highwind then to Tifa "I don't know......but we gotta get ready to go" Tifa looked at the Highwind and sighed "And Tifa..." "Yes?" ".....don't let Cloud get you down, there's are penalty of fish in the sea" Cid placed a hand on her shoulder and then turned and walked back to the Inn. Tifa sighed " I just hope you're right..........." She whispered into the wind, as it blew her chocolate hair behind her.  
  
Heres a story I'll actually write and finish! (Hint: I'm not really liking my others) ALL HAIL VINCENT!!! I really like the Vincent and Tifa pairing, buts there's just not enough of them! (Die Yuffie!) I was really tired of Vincent and Yuffie pairings!(I've never read any of them!) How could Vincent fall for someone most unlike him, who doesn't understand all that pain!? Tifa understands!!!!!   
  
*****NOTE***** I'm not good at writing but my story lines are pretty good, so that's all that should matter!!!  
  
Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Boo the flamers!  
  
~Catsiy15~2\20/03 to 3\7\03 


	2. Of love

Don't worry dear reviewers all is planted with in my head, I just got to get off my butt and type! This is a Tifa-help-Vincent fic. because Tifa was always a baby in stories and Vincent helped her; But know this Vincent will not be moaning over Lucrecia; because theres a twist coming!!!! This is my story and the cast do whatever I desire! hehehe............hahahaha!  
  
Warning!!!!----If you like Lucrecia you probably won't like this story, but the Lucrecia bashing comes later...............  
  
Disclaimer:don't own nothing (darn!)  
Catsiy15  
  
Insanely overcome:The in-between  
  
---------------It's been 6 months since Diamond Weapon killed Rufus  
  
Tifa bolted up from bed; sweat beads started to pour down her forehead. Tifa rubbed her face, trying to snap herself to reality; her dream had been so real. She couldn't remember it but that it had been a nightmare.  
  
It took a moment for reality to smack itself into her face; she didn't remember where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the moonlit room, it all came flooding back; she was in Rocket town, Cids house to be more precise.  
  
Cid had argued that his priorities came first instead of the Shin-Ra mansion, and that seeing 'home', as he had referred it needed to be visited. Truth be told; Cid had purposed to Shera right after the Diamond weapon accidence, when Cloud had said to 'find' whatever they're fighting for. That had been a most darling little shock to the party I must say, well exclude Vincent . And just being Cid gave him the biggest advancetage; the Highwind. So all was decided to stay at Rocket town for 2 days.  
  
Tifa, was in a spare room;3 beds; shared with Red Xlll, Yuffie, and Vincent. She scanned the room of the inhabitants. Yuffie, who had claimed the other bed, was wrapped up with blankets; her armor and such lying on the floor, at the end of the bed, which was by the open window. Red, seemed to welcome the rug on the floor; than share a bed with anyone. His fire-tipped tail glowed, showing his sleeping form on the floor, but of course, Tifa had a hard time making out Yuffie or Red, because of the moonlight creating shadows all over the room.  
  
Tifa scanned the room for the last inhabitant; over to the last bed, only to find it un-used and empty. She frowned. She had always felt a likely-ness to Vincent; and so desperately wanted to help him though his never ending dilemmas. Fact was, she was worried for her friend, and seemed to think about him more than Cloud now. Because, being rejected 6 months earlier seemed to put a whole new light on things........Mostly, things sucked. She thought, Vincent had already knew this, and she so longed to talk to someone who would understand, this pain of lost loves.  
  
Her eyes scanned the rest of the room, and her pale red ones fell upon a black mass in the opposite side of the room. She had never seen his eyes in the dark; even if now it was only a small portion she could see. His eyes had a most charming and yet haunting glow to them; he was looking out the window. He was sitting on a lone chair in the corner of the room; the moonlight flooded over his still body; and for the first time since Tifa had meant Vincent, his cape had been removed from his body. Tifa gazed upon his handsome features; his strong arms and his handsome face (well the lower half since its always covered up)   
  
----------Note:sorry to interrupt, but just to say; I suck at writing! I bet you can tell...its kinda cheesy......... -_-;;  
  
His soft elegant voice flowed gently to her ears ".................Nightmare?"  
  
Tifas heart gave a slight flutter at the elegantance of his voice. "Yeah...........how you guess?" His moved his clawed arm to the window still to lean upon. "The way you sat up ........the sounds of your breathing..........the sounds of you dreaming....."  
  
She pushed the covers from her legs and swung her legs over the side of the bed "......sounds of me dreaming?" "..............the sounds that people make while dreaming" he said in quiet voice; still not turning his head to her. His long raven hair blew gently in the gentle summer breeze, Tifa noted it was very beautiful.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping Vincent?" If she knew what came next, she might have not asked. His head turned slowly; till his crimson eyes came to her eyes. "Tifa..........if you were sleeping half your life away, and also add that my sleep was drowned in nightmares, sleeping would be the last thing on your mind..............." As Tifa looked at those sorrowful eyes, she realized this is the fifth time Vincent had ever opened up to her 'Does that mean.....he'll talk to me more.........I'm so worried for him.......like he might go and ..kill..himself.....'   
  
And as he looked at her eyes he remembered the only times when he had opened up; three times to Red Xlll the only real sensible being around him. But then there was Tifa; beautiful, strong, smart Tifa. Tifa had spent a lot of time trying to talk with him over the 6 months, since Aeris came back, and the two had gotten close, I guess you could say. Tifa just seemed to melt his cold heart more than everyone before. 'Perhaps...........I've fallen in love?..............No! I won't be betrayed again.............but Tifas not like that............I....do....love.......her.........But how could one so innocent love a monster...............' Vincent fought himself, and turned his head away from her.  
  
'Wait! Why I'm I so worried for him.........Could I be falling in love..................? ' But before Tifa could answer herself, Vincent turned his head and spoke most quietly   
"I'm alone, destroyed by love, with no one to love........the nightmares I have make reality so much worse............" Tifa pushed herself quietly off the bed; careful not to wake the others and stood next to Vincent. Even if he was in a chair he was about her height just sitting. He looked at her curiously.   
  
"Vincent........." she spoke 'I can't believe I'm going to say this....' "Your not alone.....were all here.......but mostly I'm here...........And maybe being rejected months ago, made me see my true feelings but..........." She paused;and gulped ".......I'm here for you, and I wanna be around you all the time......I...... I love you......."   
  
His eyes widened; he open his mouth to speak, but before he could Tifa leaned down and her lips brushed gently across his.  
+Hahaha...........I'm evil.....I don't wanna be but I need to end it somewhere.......and the worst part is I can only type Friday nights to Sunday early morning....like 3:ooam..but  
I'll try and update fast!  
  
(It just piss's me off that some authors that months to update)  
  
++++++Know any good Vincent/Tifa fics? Could dear reviewers put the author or title in the review? Cause my e-mails broken++++++   
.....+Catsiy15+..... 


	3. The Insanity

  
  
WOW! Everyone loves this! No flames......so far.......*ahem* anyway that's for the list of Vin/Tifa stories Bloodvayne133......and Jess you reviewed for me*sniff* I love you!*blows you kisses*---umm...know anymore Vin/Tif fics? Would you share the title with me so I can read it? That'll be cool...most I've read..like the popular ones...'Guilts cost'..etc...  
**  
Warning!**-If you like Lucrecia, you will throw things at me, cause there's most likely going to be big time bashing(BTB ^_~) the really heavy stuff in later chapters  
  
Disclaimer:nothing  
catsiy15~~~~~ By the way.......Yes I'm cheesy..I know that....*sigh*  
  
Insanely overcome-The string snapped  
  
  
Meteors' red glow intertwined with the full moons gentle glow. They intertwined leaving a pinkish glow to the small town called Rocket town. Two silhouettes covered in moonlight could be seen;if looking in the open window.  
  
Tifa slowly opened her eyes to gaze at Vincents crimson ones; they were wide and showed shock. She drew back suddenly, her cheeks flushed.   
"I'm sorry I don't even know if you feel the same.."   
she blurted out quickly, she turned and jumped over Red Xlll and out the open door to the hallway.  
  
Vincent, if he'd hadn't been in such a stupor, would have grabbed Tifas arm with unnatural speed. He brought his 'flesh' fingers to his lips, still feeling her delicate ones on his. He turned his head to the door when he heard a door click shut downstairs. His thoughts lingered to Tifa; No one had ever been so truthful, love him back, and even touch him; before or after the Hojo incident.(Hey, I love Vincent but I do have a thing with torturing the characters before the 'happy ending' so don't hate me)  
  
Vincent knew that if he stayed in this room Tifa would end up falling asleep in the bathroom. He knew for a fact she was in the bathroom, because this 'gift' from Hojo; his hearing was now better than ever, and hearing this door close so much, that he knew the sound it made when shutting.  
  
Vincent stood from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the front door; shuting it loud enough for only Tifa to hear. He walked silently to the Highwind parked outside of town; his thoughts having a fight with those inner beasts. If he had been any other man, he would have gone to talk with Tifa, but he was Vincent; and he had not been wanting the touch of love. True, he wanted it inside, but being so alone all those years wears away your love,feelings, your self, your mind, and some times your insanity. Vincent hadn't even been ready for a handshake, but a kiss and Tifa's arms around his back. _NOW_ that was a real kicker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tifa looked in the mirror. She touched her lips with her fingers, remembering the warmth of Vincents' on hers. She had always thought of his skin being cold and him being fragile; him looking skinny and pale. She turned her face quickly as she heard the front door shut. Tifa knew Vincent would leave so she could have the room to herself; with the exception of Yuffie and Red Xlll.   
'He's such a gentleman.....' Looking in the mirror, silent tears began falling down her cheeks. Tifa couldn't bear being rejected again and she hoped Vincent had feelings for her. After Aeris had come back to them Cloud completely ignored his best friend. Tifa had wanted more than a friendship and she had never told cloud how she felt....but it was different now;she had feelings for a man with a hurt soul.  
  
Tifa walked silently to her room; after lying down her thoughts lingered to vincent. Would he love her? Would he even get over Lucrecia? Was love between the two even possible? Her eyelids wouldn't allow anymore thoughts and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was ready to go and were piling on the Highwind;Vincent was already on from last night. Tifa, still embarrassed about last night stayed close to Yuffie. She knew Vincent wouldn't look at her or talk to her with other people around;she guessed it was years being left alone in that box.  
  
The flight was uneventful;everyone was talking among themselves. Red and Aeris about the planet;Barret and Cloud; Yuffie and Tifa talked girl stuff; Cid was yelling orders at the learner pilot; Cait sith was currently sleeping. Vincent however was thinking to himself standing in his usual place. In going to the Shin-ra mansion,Vincent felt something bad was going to happen. His thoughts were interpurrted by Cids yelling.   
  
"All right, everybody off!!" they were there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*NOTE*-it's kinda good if you remember what the mansion looks like  
  
The old musky smell filled the air in the mansion;Vincent knew this smell too long and really didn't want to smell it again. As they filed in the main entrance, a pumpkin with what looked like a batted napkin hanging off of it, came chargeing at them;pretty darn stuipd to attack a group of nine  
  
Cid slashed it with the Venus Gospel, killing it.  
"looks like the monsters are still hanging around.....might wanna equip your selves......never know when other lost number will jump out" He said wiping the blood on the old carpet. "Damn dorkyface....." Cid mumbled to himself  
  
Everyone was equipping, expect Vincent; he knew there was nothing really strong left in the mansion but kept to himself; the others could do whatever. As materia was being clicked into weapons, Vincent noticed a letter lying on a small office floor. His enhanced vision saw it was the writing of Hojo. Curiosity didn't spark in him hardly anymore, but the letter on the floor seemed to scream his name. He walked quietly over to the letter and snatched it off the floor reading it vigorously.  
  
'I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research, even that one from the turks. I scientifically altered him, and put him to sleep in the basement, if you want to find him, then search the area. But...this is merely _a game_ I thought of. It is not necessary for you to participate if you don't want to. Move the dial on the safe carefully.....' (Thats want the letter on the floor really says, I wrote it down!)  
  
A game...all that pain was a game to Hojo. His life was a game. Anger surged inside, and Vincent begain searching thourgh the desk that he had seen Hojo sit and write at many nights. Vincent pulled out a crumbled old book; it looked like a diary. He read the only written page in the book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"alright is everyone ready?" Cloud called over the crowd; everyone nodded. Cloud noticed the absences of Vincent and looked past Cid to were Vincent was. Vincent had his back turned. "Vincent......?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the dark man; and jumped when an old book dropped from his clawed hand. Vincents hands were at his sides, his human hand clenched, and his clawed-fingers were twitching. Since his back was to them, no one saw the small silent tear roll down his cheek. "She knew.........." Vincent whispered to himself, and just barely enough for the team to hear.  
  
Vincent screamed in agony as black and red wings burst from his back. Everyone turned their head, they were surprised, but Vincent never had very pretty transformations, and no one wanted to see the agony he was going though; hearing it was enough.  
  
Chaos roared when he was set free; the roar loud enough to shake the windows of the old mansion. When Chaos spoke the team knew it was Vincent at full control,using chaos form like when it battle.   
"LUCRECIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vincent screamed tilting his head back. Tifas' heart sank a little. Chaos(or should I say vincent?) let out a moan like he was crying and pushed the members of the team away from the mansion door and took off into the midday sun.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Barrets gruff voice echoed though the mansion. Red stepped forward first "I believe that is not the question, I think we should go after Vincent...I believe he flew to Lucrecias cave"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement,worried for their friend; Tifa was especially eager to find the man she loved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Vincent screamed at Lucrecia "You knew all the time!!!!" Lucrecia looked at her ghostly feet.  
"It was a choice that had to be made..."   
Vincents rage only grew stronger   
"I loved you....I knew you didn't love me...but that's no reason to place me in a living hell!!!"   
"Hojo threaten to kill the baby if I told you want he wanted to do to you.....please forgive me Vincent...I did love you!" Vincents eyes glowed red as more fury was surged inside of him.   
"Forgive you! YOU DARE TO ASK FOR FORGIVENESS! Look at this body Lucrecia!" Lucrecia scanned Chaos body  
"It's not just looks that bother me! How about my insanity!" With that Vincent flew out of the cave afarid of the terrible truth. Vincent had never felt so angry before;he felt Chaos taking over. As Chaos was taking over the Highwind was coming at him. Chaos sneered. Chaos flew straight into the Highwinds' bay window. Crashing though it, chaos heard yelps of surprise filled the air; little shards of glass was sticking in chaos' black arm.  
  
"Vincent!"Aeris ran over to help him not knowing Chaos had control. Chaos slashed at her chest; she screamed in pain when the mark was hit. Chaos brought his bloody claw to his mouth and licked it off; he sneered. The team looked at him in disguist as cloud helped Aeris to her feet.  
  
"What? What's the matter, Is little Vincent to disguising for you all?" Chaos mocked them.  
  
"You're not Vincent....you're Chaos" Tifa said putting up her fist ready to fight this monster  
  
"Going to fight me now?" Chaos sneer was really getting on Clouds nerves   
  
"That's right! Pay for hurting Aeris" Cloud jumped up grabbing his Ultima weapon and diving at Chaos. With a flick of Chaos' wrist Cloud was thrown backward.   
  
"Hurt me, hurt Vincent" Cloud lowered his Ultima "Not just pyshically but mentally"  
"What do you mean?!" Tifa asked lowering her fist a little. Chaos turned to her "Ahhh...the little love failure" Chaos laughed a beastly, corse laugh and turned to them all.  
  
"For your little minds to get it I'll put it into words for your mortal minds to understand" he sneered once again "Picture his worst nightmares holding him down in complete darkness preventing him from taking back control....seeing his so called_ 'friends'_ hurting him...." Everyone turned pale   
"Is this some kind of sick #$#@% joke?!" Cid busted out. Chaos chuckled   
  
"No even close to a joke, and with Vincent finding out that secret made him angry enough to keep me out for days..... Chaos slashed his chest with his claws; it began to bleed vigorously "watch for it.......now without further ado I shall kill you all..." Chaos eyes started to glow a darker shade of red.  
  
Chaos lunged at Tifa knocking her down with him on top of him. Chaos whispered into her ear _"  
You fool he can never love you or anyone....I won't allow it"   
  
_Chaos smiled and was just about to attack her when he got quickly got off her and roared in agony. Chaos reached behind him to his back and pulled out Yuffies Conformer. Chaos threw back his head and being blinded by even more rage to fight sensible and was starting to approach Yuffie when he stopped. Everyone got ready for other attack while cloud cast Cure3 on Aeris. But Chaos began to talk to himself   
"No! It's my turn..." Chaos hands flew to his head, cradling it as if a stronger being was attacking his mind. Chaos fell to his knees, hands on floor and howled as his wings recoiled and Vincents form came back. After every transformation Vincent was always tired, hungry,weak and felt sick. Vincents clothes never ripped when transforming, it was like what ever he was wearing became whatever monster he transformed into.  
  
Everyone started to rush to him but stopped when he howled in pain. He was still on his hands and knees;he coughed and blood came up with the cough. He started to scream and he screamed out to himself   
"PLEASE! Please stop...My body!"   
Tifa tried to approach him and he turned his head to her panting "Tranquillizer! NOW!!!" But as Cait sith came to give Vincent the tranquillizers, vincent started to turn a purple color. Gailen beast howled a battle cry. Vincent and the Gailen beast worked best together and Vincent trusted him more than the other 3. But now Gailen beast was hungry to spill some blood.  
  
Gailen hadn't been out in sooo long that its body was still tired; and it clearly showed by how slow it had become . The gailens claws swiped and hit Cid in the leg cutting it pretty badly. Yuffie became so pissed that she used All Creation on him; causeing the purple beast to painful fall to his knees. Cloud came up behind him and smashed his sword sideways on Vincents leg;a sick bone-spiltling sound followed._  
_  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled at him before running to Vincents side. The Gailen beast recoiled becoming Vincent again. Still on his hands and knees, Vincent kept his head down panting;only for about 3 seconds passed before a moan escaped his lips, and he passed out in a pool of blood._  
  
_  
*rubs arms* Look how long it is(well for me anyway...I just can't type really long chapters or I'll get board..or something like that)!! this should statsiy most...for a while anyway.  
Thanx for the nice reviews. The title 'The string snapped' is like a thread of his inhumanity or his insanity...the tifa/vincent parts come later. And once again this fic is a Tifa-helps-Vincent fic, cause Tifas been a baby in a lot of fics......Down with the 'Yuffietine!'  
  
Whats going on? every time I post something it's shorter than it was, the text is screwed up  



	4. Of panic

  
**  
  
  
Warning!**-If you like Lucrecia, you may start to hate me.....there's Lucrecia bashing....  
  
*Ok pretend the Highwind has an infirmary.  
  
  
  
Insanely overcome-The panic people  
Catsiy15  
  
  
He felt sick, he didn't know were he was and his head was hurting. He kept seeing the last ancient,Aeris, die before him, or rather die because him. His tears flowed silently; he didn't care that the great Sephiroth was crying. He wanted forgiveness......he didn't understand........he was so confused. What had made him to kill someone so pure; so beautiful; so innocent? His mind was tearing into two;one side his 'mother' told him lies; on the other side he knew the truth. Sephiroth yelled out in pain as Jenova took full control again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vincent!" Tifa yelled at his unconscious body on the floor; she was trying to wake him, shaking him with failure. Tifa turned her head as a loud curse came from behind her.  
  
Cid was lying on his stomach; and Cait sith was pouring a potion on the wound.   
"Damn that shit stings!" Cid cursed loudly, gritting his teeth. The wound up his calve that Gailen beast had given him almost instantly turned to a scab.   
  
Cloud had Aeris in his arms and started to walk to the Highwinds infirmary when Vincent began coughing. As Tifa turned her head back to Vincent who she'd been kneeling next to; the team turned to the noise Red Xlll jogged over to see what was up. He eyed Vincent's short raspy breaths as he tired to breath and cough; then Vincent coughed very loudly bringing blood up with the cough and then fell silent. Red noticed this and his face became fear stricken:  
  
"He's stopped breathing!" he turned to the team "Hurry! anyone; mouth to mouth; NOW!"   
  
Everyone's face turned pale and looked at Red Xlll, knowing only Cloud knew how.   
"Here hold Aeris" Cloud said handing over her to Barret   
  
"Look Cloud...." Aeris pointed weakly at Vincents direction; the pain in her chest burned.  
  
Cloud turned his head to see Tifa turning Vincent over on to his back; in being panic-stricken she crushed into his mouth most vigorously. No one seemed to remember that this was 'I'm in love with cloud' Tifa giving 'don't touch me' Vincent mouth-to-mouth; expect Cloud.  
  
Cloud was in love with Aeris, but seeing Tifa do that made him _jealous_. Cloud also loved Tifa.   
'Cloud, get a grip! This is Tifa; she loves you, not anyone else. And besides you love Aeris!' All the mean while Tifa gave Vincent mouth to mouth.  
  
Relief washed over the team as Vincent breathed silently again; he was badly wounded his boot had an bugle sticking out, Vincent was also bleeding from unknown parts just that the blood was flooding the floor.  
  
"He needs medical help" Reds' face was looking very worried. "Barret, perhaps you should carry him" Barret nodded in agreement handing Aeris back to Cloud.  
  
"Becareful Barret...."Tifa was very worried. "Don't ya worry........"Barret replied gruffly grining quickly; but his face was looking paler than usual.  
  
Barret picked the injured man in his arms; He noticed how light Vincent was considering how he saw Vincent eating bigger amounts of food than him, Cid, and Cloud combined.  
  
"He's very light......." Barret said to Tifa who was walking with him to the infirmary. Tifa thought about that for a moment but was shaken back to reality when they reached the infirmary.  
  
The highwind had no doctor; no doctor wanted to be part of that 'terrorist' group.   
"I'm not a doctor but my mother taught me basic medical treatments.........so I'll check him out."  
Barret nodded in response to Tifa and put Vincent down on a table. Yuffie was also in the infirmary; she was checking out Aeris' slashed chest because Aeris didn't want Cloud to check her wounds with some of them across her beasts.  
  
"We'll have to give him this painkiller shot, just in case he wakes up" Tifa filled the needle and turned back to Vincent. Once she started to approach him, his eyes shot open.   
  
Vincent felt a fimalar fear cross his mind; and pain blurred his vision, made him feel sick and white hot pain seared inside his body. He was confused.   
  
Tifa started to bring the needle down when Vincent started to sit up; his face fear and panic stricken. "Vincent I'm not going to hurt you....I'm going to help you" she said soothing   
  
His face didn't change; he shakily reached to holster feeling his gun was there he pulled it out aiming it at Tifa and Barret who was standing behind her. "I think you should hold him down barret......" Once Vincent put down his guard Tifa would have to knock away the gun so barret could grab him.   
  
A searing pain stabbed through Vincents chest and in his instincts put his claw over his chest and his gun arm wavered. Tifa took this chance; she roundabout her kick right into Vincents hand knocking the gun to the floor where it sidled to Yuffies feet.  
  
The other two had been watching and when Vincent had pulled the gun Yuffie gathered up Aeris and the two hid under a table; Yuffie shielding the injured Aeris.  
  
Another sicking crack was heard from Vincents hand as it broke; Tifa hadn't the time to be precise in kicking his hand. Barret pushed past Tifa and pinned Vincent down on the bed with his arms.  
  
Tifa came up to Vincents struggling form and pushed up the sleeve on his left arm right before his claw. She couldn't reach his other arm because Barret was in the way. She noticed that at the end of the claw and the beginning of Vincents skin there was a little bit of what looked like purple fur, black fur or skin, and a greenish skin color.  
  
Vincents' eyes grew wide and tried to pull Barrets one hand around his two wrist and push Barrets body off his. He had no idea where he was, what was going on, and who these people were. "Please not more! Have I not suffered enough!?"   
  
Vincent was panting for air; he had a hard time breathing. Tifa slowly injected him with the pain killer; Vincent screamed in agony and his eyes rolled upwards before he closed them and passed out.  
  
Barret got off him "What a fight; wonder what was happening? We were trying to help him not hurt him." Barret looked at the white scratches he'd had gotten when trying to grab Vincents clawed wrists. "What a baby thoro, it was just a needle"  
  
Tifa stared at the her sleeping loved one "I don't think it was the needle Barret...........I think there was something else..............."  
  
'What was going on in Vincents mind? What had happened to him to make him act like this?' Tifa thought silently. She really did love Vincent more than she had ever loved Cloud.  
  
  
I love all the nice reviews! Ice Angel has review each chapter.........that makes me feel special! *grins* More soon!  
  
  



	5. The breaking of ways

I have anthoher idea for a Harry Potter story,song fics, poem-thingy, and a One-shot; also storys on Ronin Warriors, a squeal to 'Dreams do come true', plus my two other storys on hold........Gee thats a lot.... -_- (Don't forget fictionpress.net in which I posted a poem thing....)  
  
Cid bought a new house!  
**  
  
Warning!**-If you like Lucrecia, you may start to hate me.....there's Lucrecia bashing....  
  
Here you go and sorry it's late  
Coupleings as of now:  
Vincent/Tifa(It will remain)  
Aeris/Sepiroth  
Cloud/Yuffie  
Cid/Shera  
  
catsiy15  
Insanely overcome  
Chapter 5  
  
**  
Okay, sorry It's really short! Just be happy I updated!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud carefully unbuttoned Vincents' shirt, showing Vincents chest. Tifa and Cloud stared at Vincents perfect chest, and saw many bones poking out as if they were all broken.  
  
"that looks serious, If we don't help him soon..........." cloud trailed off   
  
Tifa stared at the one she had fallen in love with, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Rocket towns the nearest town, I'll tell Cid to hurry it up"  
  
Tifa stumbled a little when the highwind started to fly at full speed. Aeris and yuffie joined Tifa at looking at Vincent  
  
"Damn that looks pretty bad....But just check out that chest!" Aeris and Tifa blushed in unison. Tifa helped Yuffie to help Aeris into the cockpit, Aeris was healed by a cure spell but the pain still remained.   
  
When in the cockpit everyone agreed to just rest and sleep till they reached Rocket town in a few hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great! The one time I need him and he won't be back till tomorrow!" Cid cursed.  
  
When Cid stepped out of the doctors office he explained that the 'damn doctor' was out of town and would be back tomorrow morning he suggested just to stay here. That being settled the team headed for Cids new house.   
"Shera! Hey shera I'm home!" Shera came running out from a room and hugged her fiancee.  
  
"hey shera, how are you?" "Now that your home, fine"  
  
"Could your please prepare a bed. We have a speacil guests" He directed his thumb backwards pointing the party behind him.   
  
"Oh yes" Shera rushed off prepareing each bed, her beautiful auburn hair flowing behind her.  
  
The team filed in, Barret holding vincent's still form, and looked around Cids new house.  
  
"Cid the beds are-" Shera stopped right in her tracks at sight of Vincents' form. "What happened?"  
  
"Not now, we need to put him on a bed"  
  
"Put him in this bed" Shera directed Barret  
  
"Someone should watch over him"  
  
"I'll do it" Tifa said a little too quickly  
  
"Everyone make yourself at home, me and Cid with stay at the inn"  
  
"Wait a min-" Shera cut him off with a elbow jab and winked at him "Oh! all right lets go shera"  
  
The pair walked to the inn just as the sun was setting and since they knew the inn keeper the two stayed for free. The couple entered their room and locked it right away. Cid and Shera slammed there lips together passionately. The two lovers made for the bed, and for the first time the two felt alive and the most happy they both have ever been. Their bodies intertwining with each others in the pale moon lit.  
(sorry I would write want happened but you all know anyway, but I'm really good at write stuff like that)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris looked over the note she had just finished writing:  
_  
Dear friends,  
  
I must go. There is a soul that needs saving, and it's my job as an ancient. I will return with him after you save the world. His soul is very shartted and broken. He needs love. Please don't come looking for me. You won't find me, you don't poess the ancient wisdom and would end up killing yourselves. Don't cry and don't hate. I love you all.  
  
Aeris_  
  
Aeris left quietly knowing she would never have cloud in her arms again.  
  
TBC  
  
sorry so short.  
  
MY e-mails working!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Down with the 'Yuffietine!'  
**_  
++++++Know any good Vincent/Tifa fics? Could dear reviewers put the author or title in the review? or e-mail it!++++++++++++_**  
I've read all poplur storys...'Guilts' cost' by KSieph, etc**_  
  
_**


End file.
